Christimas Peacock
by Angiolleto
Summary: I wanna see you peacock dizia Katty Perry. E porque não? Afinal de contas é natal.


**Titulo: Christimas Peacock**

**Autora:**Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**Nada de SPN me pertence, infelizmente. Mas o Jay tem uma queda por mim que eu sei!

**Beta:** Quem mais seria além dela? Minha mais linda Ana Ackles.

**Resumo:** "I wanna see you peacock" dizia Katty Perry. E porque não? Afinal de contas é natal.

E pra deixar claro, eu não tenho nada contra Katy Perry, eu adoro as músicas dela.  
>Foi apenas uma coisa que eu pensei que o Jay jamais ouviria.<br>Fãs da Katy, sou uma de vcs, não me matem!

* * *

><p>- Intervalo pessoal! Vamos descansar um pouco. – O diretor gritou, e Jensen agradeceu. Estava cansado, a cena era difícil e pra piorar Jared não estava nela. Nada poderia ser pior. A cara do diretor também não era animadora. Ele havia errado a fala, duas vezes seguidas. Pura falta de concentração.<p>

Toda cena que fazia com Jared era mais fácil. As outras pareciam longas e cansativas, não acabavam nunca! Não que a companhia de Jared tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso. Era pura coincidência. Na verdade era a facilidade dos dois de trabalhar juntos depois de tantos anos. É... Era isso!

Foi em direção ao seu trailer. Jared deveria estar no dele, e com sorte veria o moreno quando passasse. Aproveitaria pra puxar papo sobre um assunto nada a ver, apenas para passar o tempo. Quem sabe depois da presença de Jared nesses 'cinco minutos' ele pudesse voltar a se concentrar e atuar direito.

Ao parar na porta do trailer do outro, Jensen não pode acreditar no eu ouviu. Jared estava cantando. Mas não era isso que deixava Jensen de boca aberta. Não que o moreno cantasse bem, mas Ackles já estava acostumado com a voz do outro nesses momentos 'cowboy cantor'. Acreditava que nessas horas seria melhor trabalhar com Christian Kane. Ele cantava bem, pelo menos.

Mas voltando ao seu moreno – 'seu'; que audácia! Jared estava cantando _Katy Perry._ Isso era coisa de mulherzinha. Quer dizer... Nada contra K.T., mas fala sério? Desde quando Jared ouvia Katy Perry? Aquele homem forte, que botava medo só pelo tamanho, com aquela voz grossa, e todo aquele tamanho, ouvindo Katy Perry? Jensen precisou ir até lá tirar isso a limpo.

Abriu a porta do trailer e ficou parado vendo Jared arrumar algumas coisas enquanto _dançava_ ao som de _Katy Perry_. Ok, ele podia ouvir tudo. Menos Katy Perry! Não é coisa de Jared! Não mesmo.

- Jay! O que é isso? O que você está ouvindo? – Jensen tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto e Jared logo enrubesceu. Ele ficava lindo assim, todo vermelhinho... Mas ainda era Katy Perry.

- O que é isso... Uma música Jen, é isso que é. – Jared se deslocou até o aparelho de som a fim de desligá-lo antes que Jensen começasse a tirar com a sua cara. Mas de repente achou melhor que o amigo escutasse a música. _Era especial para ele. _E quem sabe conseguisse fazer Jensen gostar? Dele, da situação, da música, enfim...

- Jared, isso é Katy Perry! – Jensen ainda não acreditava, que além de ouvir, Jared tinha aumentado o volume para que ele escutasse melhor. – Não acredito que um cowboy texano como você escuta isso. – Era um pensamento machista, mas quem liga? Precisava ser machista naquela hora. Se juntassem os boatos deles juntos, ao súbito ataque de Katy Perry de Jared, o que não falariam deles?

- Jen! Mas a música é boa, ela tem uma voz ótima. – Jensen podia morrer sem essa. Podia mesmo. – Fora que a letra é bem divertida. – Jared dizia empolgado, mas terminou a frase num tom um tanto estranho, que Jensen não entendeu muito bem. Divertida?

Jensen parou para prestar atenção na letra, e olhou incrédulo para Jared. O que diabos era aquilo afinal?

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

Eu quero ver o seu peru, peru, peru

Your peacock, cock

Seu peru, peru

Your peacock, cock, cock

Seu peru, peru, peru

Your peacock

Seu peru

- Jared! O que é isso? O que ela está cantando? – Jared estourou em uma sonora gargalhada ante o espanto de Jensen. Foi a vez de o loiro ficar rubro.

- Jen! Eu sou tio. É época de Natal. Precisava de uma coisa divertida pra noite de Natal. Todos esperam isso de mim. Afinal eu sou o cara engraçado, lembra? – Jared piscou para Jensen e continuou cantarolando. 'Your peacock, cock, cock'.

- Jared você não vai cantar isso para os seus sobrinhos vai? Eles são crianças. Eles...

- Eles não têm a sua maldade Sr. Jensen Ross Ackles. Para eles a música fala apenas da ave chamada peru. O que anda pensando Jensen? É apenas uma música para ser cantada na entrada do peru à mesa!– Jared riu maldosamente. – A seca da época de gravações está te deixando com a mente muito pervertida.

- Não é isso... Eu... Ah! Jared você está muito sem graça. – Fora pego em sua própria armadilha. Seu feitiço tinha virado contra ele, completamente. Tinha ido brincar com Jared, e agora era o alvo da piada. Como aquele Sasquatch conseguia fazer isso com ele?

Jensen se virou para sair do trailer, ainda envergonhado com o que Jared podia estar pensando dele, mas ouviu a voz do amigo atrás de si.

- Jen! É só uma brincadeira. Espera. – Jared segurou o braço de Jensen, impedindo-o de sair porta afora. Quando Jensen se voltou, o moreno estava perto demais. Mais do que era seguro. – Jen... Eu... – Neste momento Katy ainda cantava.

Heard it's beautiful

Ouvi dizer que é lindo

Be the judge

Seja o juiz

And my girls gonna take a vote

E as minhas amigas farão uma enquete

Come on baby let me see

Vamos lá baby, deixe-me ver

What you're hiding underneath

O que você está escondendo aí embaixo

Involuntariamente Jensen acabou olhando para baixo. Juntamente com Jared. Estavam perto demais. Por um momento, não parecia errado. Mas de repente...

O primeiro a quebrar o contato foi o moreno. Como se o braço de Jensen em sua mão fosse algo proibido. Jared se afastou, voltando a ficar corado e ofegante. Com dois passos já estava desligando o rádio, e a música. Precisava desligar aquilo _imediatamente._

Jensen olhou para o moreno, e depois pensou em um milhão de coisas. Correr, fugir, se declarar, se matar... Fez a única coisa que seu cérebro realmente processou naquele momento.

- Eu... Prec... Preciso voltar para a gravação. Acho que meus cinco minutos já... Acabaram. – Jensen se virou novamente pra sair, e quem sabe assim acabar com aquele clima estranho, quando Jared o chamou novamente. Mas dessa vez sem sair do lugar.

- Jens. – Jensen se voltou para Jared. – Quando é o seu voo para o Texas?

- Depois de amanhã. Viajo de manhã, por volta das dez horas, devo chegar à noite, vou ter tempo de passar o dia de Natal com a minha família. – O loiro sorria. Estava com saudade dos pais e irmãos.

- Então acho que vou te acompanhar para o aeroporto; meu voo sai ao meio dia. Também quero ficar com eles nesse tempo. – Jared também estava com saudade de todos. E o Natal era sua época preferida para ficar com a família. – Você se importa de ir comprar alguns presentes comigo antes de irmos para o aeroporto. Não vou ter tempo antes.

- Por mim tudo bem. Mas vamos cedo, Jared! Não quero arriscar perder o voo.

- Tudo bem. Boa gravação. – Viu Jensen fechar a porta logo que saiu. Jared se jogou no sofá e não sabia como tinha conseguido terminar a conversa tão facilmente. Suas pernas tremiam e seu coração estava acelerado. O que dera em sua cabeça para olhar justamente para _lá_?

Devia estar ficando louco. Só podia ser isso.

Mas, tinha sido uma visão interessante. Somente de olhar seu próprio corpo havia reagido. Seu membro estava em um estado mais ou menos... E apenas de olhar para Jensen. Que poder aquele loiro tinha?

Será que Dean Winchester tinha essa fama de bom de cama por que Jensen era grande? Será que Jensen era... _Grande? _Meu Deus, o que ele estava pensando...

Jensen voltou para gravação, ainda mais desconcentrado. O foi aquilo? Durante os segundos que pode ficar observando _aquela parte_ teve a impressão de que... Não! Com certeza era só impressão. Seria loucura. Ele não estava... Não. Jared não estava...

Não conseguiu terminar a cena. Se desculpou com todos, dizendo que estava com dor de estômago e se retirou. Jared ficou preocupado, detestava vê-lo preocupado à toa, mas não conseguiria fazer aquela cena, depois do que aconteceu.

Não depois do que ele _não_ viu.

...J&J...

Naquela manhã Jared acordou mais cedo que o normal, mas não menos feliz. Tinha pouco mais de uma hora para comprar tudo e ainda levar Jensen até o aeroporto. Gostava de pensar que ele estava mandando o loiro para casa em segurança. Romanticamente bobo, mas Jared era assim.

Principalmente com Jensen.

Normalmente só com Jensen.

Que poder aquele loiro tinha?

Se levantou e tomou um banho, caprichando mais do que o normal no visual. Será que Jensen iria reparar em sua calça nova, ou na blusa que estava usando? Sempre tentava impressiona-lo ao máximo. Sempre tentava tirar Jensen do sério.

Se adiantou à casa do loiro, já que o mesmo iria acompanha-lo nas compras finais. Suas malas já estavam prontas e Cliff já o esperava na porta. Não sabia se o que o deixava mais animado era o tempo ao lado de Jensen, ou ao lado de sua família. Talvez ambos.

Estava com saudades deles. Até demais. Finalmente chegava a época em que poderia descansar ao lado deles. Seus sobrinhos, seus irmãos, pais... Sua saudade apertava o peito. Como sempre, no final daquela temporada com eles, seu peito estaria com saudade de um certo loiro, o que já era quase habitual, mas agora, só conseguia pensar na mesa da sala cheia das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Menos uma, é claro.

Era uma manhã fria demais, a neve havia caído durante toda a noite e a cidade estava branca. Estava difícil se locomover, algumas ruas estavam interditadas. Chegaram à casa de Jensen e o loiro já estava a espera.

- Bom dia, Jay. – Jensen entrou no carro animado e Jared supôs ser por causa da viagem. Sabia que Ackles também estava morrendo de vontade de ir para casa. Talvez tanto ou mais do que ele. Era normal, afinal estavam longe deles há alguns meses.

- Bom dia Jens. Vou ser rápido. Ainda faltam algumas coisas, mas não vou ficar enrolando. Serão só algumas roupas. Coisa pouca. – Jared sorria, mostrando suas covinhas e Jensen estava feliz sem saber o motivo naquela manhã. Não precisavam de motivos. Era Natal!

Fizeram as compras de Jared em pouco tempo. As lojas estavam vazias pelo horário, e também pela neve. Três lojas foram o suficiente para que Jared escolhesse tudo que achava que tinha a cara de sua família.

Jensen apenas servia com uma bússola de bom gosto, pois seu Sasquatch tendia a ser um tanto exagerado algumas vezes. Ou na maioria delas, mas o loiro adorava ajuda-lo e ver aquela criança de dois metros de altura lembrar-se das pessoas que queria presentear e procurar ' o presente que era a cara delas!'.

Entraram novamente no carro e Cliff os levou ao aeroporto. Jensen já tinha separado os documentos que iria precisar para o embarque. Ansioso, controlado e certinho ao extremo. Afinal ele era Jensen Ackles.

Jared ainda precisava acertar algumas coisas, mas faria isso enquanto comia no aeroporto mesmo. Tinha duas horas pela frente antes do voo sair e nenhuma pressa. Mas ainda não tinha tomado seu café.

Se despediram, silenciosamente desejando que o reencontro não demorasse demais. E ele sempre demorava. Se abraçaram tentando descontar um pouco do desejo que sentiam, aspirando o perfume do outro e a sensação dos corpos juntos, em um contato considerado inocente.

No final apenas uns tapinhas amigáveis nos ombros e frases que não demonstravam a felicidade que sentiam naquela manhã. A separação já começava a se fazer presente, como uma sombra.

- Feliz Natal Jay. – Jensen não pensou em nada melhor para dizer. Preferiu não ter a dizer.

- Pra você também Ackles, boa passagem de ano. – Mais um ano entrava sem que conseguisse dizer tudo que estava em seu coração. Era melhor que se separassem assim. Sem grandes despedidas. Era menos doloroso.

Simples, débil. Não queriam estar separados naquele Natal apesar de tudo. Mesmo a saudade que sentiam de seus familiares, não se comparava a vontade de ficarem juntos, se amando, naquela data especial.

Mas era um sonho quase impossível. Coragem. Era o que faltava para que esse sonho se tornasse real.

Jensen sumiu entre as pessoas, indo ao ponto de check in, enquanto Jared pensava na falta que sentiria do loiro durante aqueles dias. Procurando clarear a mente e pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Jensen Ackles, resolveu conferir seus documentos para o embarque.

Queria estar preparado para fazer seu trajeto até sua casa o mais rápido possível.

- Droga! Não acredito. A passagem. – O bilhete havia ficado em cima da mesa da sala do apartamento, e Jared estava com muita raiva de si mesmo por isso. Teria tempo de ir e voltar, mas mesmo assim era muita falta de sorte e responsabilidade dele esquecê-lo em casa.

Ligou para Cliff e o motorista logo estava no aeroporto, pronto para leva-lo até em casa. Rapidamente entrou no carro e estava a caminho de casa. As ruas começavam a ficar congestionadas, a neve continuava caindo.

O mundo estava conspirando pra ele se atrasar para o Natal? Era muita maldade.

Chegou em casa quase uma hora depois. Não era uma distância grande, mas muitas ruas estavam cheias de neve e outras cheias de carros. Cliff havia mudado de caminho quatro vezes até conseguir chegar.

Droga! De continuasse assim chegaria atrasado ao aeroporto para pegar o avião. Mas o destino havia sido mais rápido.

- Jay? Cliff. – Atendeu ao celular, já quase fechando a porta do apartamento. O motorista estava esperando-o na entrada do prédio. – Estou ouvindo no rádio, o aeroporto está fechado. Fecharam logo depois que saímos de lá.

- Como assim Cliff? Fechado? Não pode ser. Eu tenho que ir pra casa. É Natal! – Jared não podia acreditar. Estava sozinho e não poderia ir viajar para ver sua família. No Natal! Não podia ser verdade. Não queria que fosse...

- Jay, eu estou ouvindo a notícia no rádio agora. Sinto muito. Estão pedindo para as pessoas evitarem sair de casa e os aeroportos estão sendo fechados nesse momento. Nenhum voo vai sair enquanto não parar de nevar.

Como? Como o mundo podia ser tão injusto, ao ponto de deixa-lo sozinho em pleno Natal? Pensou em sua família. Estavam todos o esperando, sua mãe sempre ficava ansiosa com sua chegada. Preparava mil e um quitutes para o filho amado.

Seu pai já deveria ter feito uma lista gigante de coisas pra fazerem quando chegasse. Afinal, aquelas eram as únicas pessoas que ainda o tratavam com uma pessoa normal. Apesar de ter sua carreira, fãs e tudo mais, ainda era o pequeno Jay deles.

E agora era o pequeno Jay sozinho e preso em um apartamento sem natal. O que mundo queria dele?

Dispensou Cliff e agradeceu o segurança e motorista. Senão teria perdido tempo e ido até o aeroporto pra nada. Ligou para sua família e seu coração se partiu ao ouvir sua mãe chorando ao fundo, enquanto falava com seu pai.

Mas todos concordavam que era mais seguro ficar. Poderiam se ver depois, dariam um jeito se fosse necessário. Desligou depois de receber todas as recomendações sobre ficar em casa, abrigado do frio e tomar cuidado com nevascas.

Decidiu sair um pouco, pois se ficasse dentro do apartamento teria um ataque de choro. Poderia ser grande, mas ainda sim era o pequeno Jay e só queria ir pra casa ver seus pais. Compraria tudo que fosse necessário para um natal no mínimo descente.

...J&J...

Jensen entrava em casa, possesso. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada de mau gosto. Com toda certeza. Seu voo não partira por causa da neve. Todos os voos haviam partido, menos o seu. Seu voo havia sido o primeiro a ser barrado, quando a nevasca impedia a decolagem.

Não era possível que ficaria sem ver sua família. Se jogou no sofá, cansado e furioso. O que faria? Não havia nem decorado a casa para o natal. Duvidava que conseguisse preparar alguma coisa para o jantar.

E ainda havia a saudade. Tinha tudo planejado, comprara os presentes. Esperava ansiosamente poder entrar na casa dos pais, sentir o cheiro de sua antiga casa, da ceia de sua mãe...

Pensando em tudo que tinha dado errado e na falta que sentiria daquele momento tão esperado se pegou pensando em Jared. Será que ele havia conseguido viajar? Provavelmente não, já que seu voo era o primeiro e nem ele conseguira.

Deveria ligar para ele. Quem sabe não poderiam passar a noite de natal juntos? Quem sabe Jared não o deixasse ver o 'peru de natal' dele? Riu da própria piada. Jared jamais o veria dessa forma. Para o moreno eram apenas amigos. Mas talvez ligasse...

Acabou adormecendo no sofá, ainda com Jared no pensamento. Deveria ligar... Passariam o natal juntos... Poderiam dormir juntos...

...J&J...

Jared terminou de montar a árvore de 40 centímetros. Era a única que tinha em casa, um pequeno enfeite, diferente da árvore enorme que teria na casa de seus pais... Chega! Não iria mais chorar pelo leite derramado.

Se não podia estar com eles, pelo menos tentaria ter um natal feliz. Era o mínimo que podia fazer afinal.

Retirou o assado do forno. Não deveria estar perfeito, mas comível. Não era nenhum mestre cuca, mas seguira a receita a risca com medo de errar.

Tudo pronto. O assado, o arroz, e um bom vinho... Que ele esquecera-se de comprar. Droga! Sempre tinha que esquecer alguma coisa? Ele havia se lembrado de tudo, até mesmo de seus doces, e esquecera-se do vinho.

Ainda estava relativamente cedo, e sabia que alguns lugares estariam abertos. Se bronqueou mais uma vez, pegou seu casaco e a carteira e saiu em busca de algo que combinasse com sua ceia.

Sabia de um bar, mais ou menos perto de sua casa, onde deveria haver alguma bebida boa para comprar. Já havia ido lá com Jensen, fora o loiro que lhe apresentara o lugar. Seria bom sair de casa e andar um pouco. O frio e a neve poderiam acalmar seu coração ferido.

Andar lhe fazia bem. Podia sentir seu corpo reclamando um pouco por causa do frio, mas era bom. Via as ruas vazias, as vitrines luminosas da cidade a sua volta. Todas elas traziam a lembrança do natal que não passaria com seus entes queridos.

Uma em especial chamou sua atenção, pois o Papai Noel dançava e tocava um instrumento que não se lembrava do nome. Uma mãe com seu filho passavam em frente e a criança chamava a atenção para o boneco. A mãe dizia que se o filho quisesse, no próximo ano arranjariam um daqueles, só que menor, para a casa.

Jared via o sorriso do menino e isso o fez sorrir. Aquele era apenas um natal, apenas uma data, um dia dentre tantos outros. Teria muitos outros natais com sua família e a comida de sua mãe, se não morresse envenenado com a sua própria.

Lembrando-se da comida em casa esfriando, apertou o passo para chegar ao bar. Não sabia exatamente o porquê de não ter bebido algo que tivesse em casa. Talvez só quisesse sair e andar e aquela era apenas uma desculpa. Não importava.

...J&J...

Já era o quinto copo. Não que seu corpo reclamasse. Era mais resistente do que isso. Ainda podia beber mais algumas doses de seu whisque favorito e ainda sairia de lá andando em linha reta, porém com seu sotaque texano ainda mais acentuado.

Mas não queria. Ainda não queria sair do bar. Ali pelo menos estava quente, e certamente o barman seria alguém a lhe desejar feliz natal.

Olhou para os lados e apenas mais três pessoas dividiam o lugar com ele. Patético. O que faria? Uma reviravolta em seus planos perfeitos não era esperada.

Não tivera coragem de ligar para Jared. O moreno provavelmente deveria estar em casa, tão triste quanto ele, mas mesmo assim não tivera coragem. O que diria? 'Vamos passar o natal falido e acabado juntos, bebendo até cair?'

Poderia beber até cair sozinho. Sem o risco de passar nenhuma vergonha na frente do mais novo. E sem passar vontade de agarrá-lo e não poder. Pelo menos assim era melhor.

Ouviu a porta do bar se abrir e não pode acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Percebeu que o outro também não estava acreditando, ainda mais quando ele veio em sua direção, com seu sorriso todo covinhas e uma felicidade tremenda estampada no rosto.

- Jen! Você também está aqui? Que bom! Eu achei que você tivesse conseguido partir. – Padalecki logo alcançou o mais velho em um abraço apertado, onde pode sentir todos os músculos de Jensen contra os seus. – Que bom que está aqui...

- Jay... – Jensen pode sentir o perfume vindo dos cabelos de Jared. Ele estava lindo e seu cheiro deixava Jensen tonto. – Eu não consegui partir, meu voo foi um dos primeiros a ser cancelado. – Não podia descrever a felicidade de ver Jared ali. se o destino tinha sido muito malvado lhe tirando o natal com a família, tinha sido muito bom lhe dando a companhia de Jared de presente.

- Porque não me ligou? Eu... Estou sozinho, quer dizer... Você não quer ir comigo? Não sei... Podemos comer, eu cozinhei... – Jared parecia uma grande criança esperançosa. Jensen entendia o que o mais novo sentia. Não queria ficar sozinho também. E como dizer a ele que não tinha ligado por vergonha e medo? Sua mente trabalhou mais rápido.

- Eu não pensei na possibilidade de ligar Jay! – Se sentiu enrubescer pela vergonha e emendou. – Acabei ficando bravo e dormi a tarde toda no sofá para não ficar pensando na minha família. Quando me levantei, vim beber um pouco, para esquecer tudo.

Jared não ficara muito feliz de saber que nem passara pela cabeça do amigo ligar para ele, mas mesmo assim não deixou isso abater sua felicidade.

- Jen, não tem problema. Eu fiz uma pequena ceia, podemos comer e conversar. Você pode dormir em casa, o que acha? – Jared tentou não parecer muito infantil e necessitado nessa hora, mas percebeu pelo sorriso de Jensen que falhara indubitavelmente.

- Eu gostaria muito Jay, seria ótimo não passar o natal sozinho. – Jensen lhe sorriu e Jared sentiu seu estomago mais uma vez se revirar. Era sempre assim quando o loiro estava com ele.

Escolheram uma garrafa de vinho e uma de whisque e saíram do bar. Jensen estava com seu carro e a proximidade de ambos dentro dele, deixava os dois nervosos e aquecidos, mesmo que o frio estivesse congelando.

- Ah, Jay! Seu presente de natal. Eu tinha me esquecido de te dar Sasquatch. – Jensen retirou do banco de trás do carro uma cesta, cheia de chocolates e alguns outros doces. – Tudo sem lactose. Montada especialmente para você.

- Jens! Que delícia. Sabe que eu adoro isso. – Jared se virou para dar um abraço meio desajeitado em Jensen quando pararam no farol. O loiro ficara meio desconfortável, pois mais uma vez o perfume de Jared lhe deixava extasiado.

- Deixei o seu presente em casa, eu também esqueci hoje de manhã. Ainda bem que você não lembrou. – A risada de Jared preencheu o carro e Jensen se viu rindo junto, apenas pelo prazer de acompanhar Jared. Olhava disfarçadamente as feições de Jared e cada vez mais achava o moreno lindo.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento, Jensen sentiu o cheiro maravilhoso da comida de Jared. Não esperava que o moreno realmente tivesse tido êxito na cozinha, mas talvez estivesse enganado.

- Jay, isso está cheirando muito bem. – Jensen chegou a porta da cozinha, examinando a mesa posta por Jared, com os pratos que ele havia cozinhado. Saladas, a carne, e tudo mais estavam com uma cara realmente muito boa.

- Espero que você goste Jens. Sabe que eu não sou um exímio cozinheiro, mas quem sabe eu não acertei dessa vez! – Jensen se sentou a mesa, servindo-se juntamente com Jared. – Mas antes de comermos, vou pegar o seu presente.

Jared comprara um roupão vermelho sangue. – Feliz natal Ackles.

- Vermelho Jay? Tem certeza que combina comigo? – Jensen abriu o roupão, colocando-o a frente do corpo.

- Totalmente. Vai ficar sexy, completando a sua beleza natural Jensen. – Jared começou a rir para tentar disfarçar a seriedade de suas palavras. Sua mente havia girado em pensamentos pecaminosos com Jensen, quando vira a peça.

O loiro apenas agradeceu, pensando que talvez Jared tivesse razão. E também, pensando em como criar uma oportunidade de fazer Jared vê-lo com o roupão. Só para saber qual seria a reação do moreno.

Comeram, saboreando a ceia, que por mais incrível que pudesse parecer estava muito boa. Talvez seguir a receita com tanto afinco realmente desse certo. Recebera muitos elogios de Jensen o que o deixava feliz, a sensação de dever cumprido e muito bem executado.

Foram até a sala com suas taças, conversando e rindo animadamente. Jared preferira não ligar a TV para que pudessem conversar mais, pois a companhia de Jensen era simplesmente perfeita. Animada, prazerosa e excitante. Deixaram a sala a meia luz e Jared decidiu ligar apenas o rádio.

- O que quer escutar Jens? – Jared tinha deixado a taça sobre a mesa de centro, onde Jensen autoritariamente colocava os sapatos de couro italianos cruzados.

- Qualquer coisa que não seja Katy Perry! Eu ainda não me esqueci de ontem. – Jensen respondeu rindo. – E você não vai cometer esse crime de novo.

Jared riu. – Eu sei que você adorou a Katy, senão não teria lembrado. – E apenas para provocar o amigo, colocou o CD _Teenage Dream,_ que tinha era seu favorito. – Apenas porque eu sei que você gostou.

Jensen riu e tentou dizer que não gostava, mas a musica estava tão baixa que não atrapalharia a noite deles. Jared colocara a música que estavam ouvindo naquele momento em especial, que tentara esquecer o dia todo e não conseguira. Ou talvez nem tenha tentado tanto assim.

Logo Jensen ouviu Jared acompanhando, novamente, Katy e seu _Peacock._ Não podia acreditar que Jared realmente gostava daquela música, mas Jared tinha razão. Ela era engraçada. Jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no encosto do sofá e fechando os olhos. Começava a relaxar.

Quando o mais novo sentou-se no sofá, estava perto demais. Jensen não abriu os olhos. Jared levou sua mão até os cabelos curtos e loiros e começou a acarinhá-los. Eram macios apesar de espetados, exalavam o cheiro do perfume do loiro, e a melhor parte era a expressão que Jensen fazia, relaxando aos poucos.

Jensen se sentia feliz e em paz. Estar com Jared ali o fazia sentir-se bem, uma paz que havia sido retirada dele pela manhã.

- Jens... – Jared o chamou tão baixo, que Jensen quase não ouviu com a música tocando. Abriu os olhos lentamente e Jared estava ainda próximo demais. Os olhos do moreno eram tão expressivos e Jensen soube que ele também queria aquilo. Talvez tanto ou mais do que ele.

Não importava quem eram, ou o que fossem. Ali nada importava, nada fora daquele momento atrapalharia. Nada. Eram apenas os dois e seus corações se entregando a um sentimento que tentava a todo custo se libertar.

Como em câmera lenta, os rostos se aproximaram, seus olhares se fundiram. Os olhos puramente verdes de Jensen e os olhos cor de mar de Jared. O contato visual apenas foi quebrado quando suas bocas se uniram, selando o amor dos dois.

Suas línguas se tocavam, explorando e dando prazer. Ainda era lento, calmo, sem qualquer impedimento. Era reconhecimento. Território sendo marcado.3

Jensen tinha a mão sobre a nuca de Jared, aprofundando o beijo. Jared colocara sua mão sobre o rosto do mais velho. Seus dedos ora ou outra acariciavam a pele sardenta, suavemente.

Abriram os olhos, e novamente o contato visual intenso se formou. Novamente mergulharam na porta de acesso a suas almas, e não ousaram se mexer por algum tempo. Nada ali deveria ser mexido, ou o encanto se quebraria.

Jensen foi o primeiro a tirar a mão da nuca de Jared e coloca-la sobre a perna do moreno. Não sustentou mais o olhar de Jared, abaixando a cabeça. Parecia uma criança que contaria um grande segredo, muito secreto, que ninguém deveria saber, mesmo. Supersecreto...

- Acho que o natal me trouxe o presente que eu mais queria. – Jensen falava baixo, mas Jared pode ouvir cada palavra. A voz grossa e rouca do outro lhe arrepiava todo o corpo, e Jared estava feliz e satisfeito por saber que o outro queria-o tanto quanto ele o queria.

- E como você foi um bom menino Jensen, vai poder desembrulhar todo o seu presente. – Jared levou a mão do loiro que estava sobre sua perna até sua camisa, no primeiro botão. Chegou bem próximo ao ouvido do outro e lhe sopro as palavras. – É de comer. 4 Pode saborear todinho.

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

Você tem coragem suficiente pra me mostrar o seu peru?

Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch

Não seja medroso, pare de agir como uma vadia

I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off

Eu vou sair fora se você não me der uma recompensa

Come on baby let me see

Qual é, baby, deixa eu ver

what you're hiding underneath

O que você está escondendo aí embaixo

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

Você tem coragem de me mostrar o seu peru?

what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off

O que é que você está esperando? É hora de se exibir

Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful

Não seja tímido, cara, aposto que ele é lindo

Come on baby let me see

Qual é, baby, deixe-me ver

Whatchu hidin' underneath

O que você está se escondendo aí embaixo

Jensen se sentiu enrubescer. Podia ouvir Katy e seu _Peacock_ ao fundo. Seu falo reagindo imediatamente às palavras de Jared e Katy. Sua mente girando. – Jay, e você? Foi um bom menino?

Jared se sentou sobre as pernas de Jensen, que havia retirado os pés da mesa de centro para dar apoio ao peso de seu Sasquatch. – O que o senhor acha Papai Noel? Fui um bom menino?

Jared foi beijado mais uma vez, com menos calma que as anteriores. A boca do loiro era exigente. As mãos de Jensen viajaram até a camisa de Jared, despindo-a de forma rápida e eficiente. – Jared Tristan Padalecki. Vou ver na minha lista. Se você for um bom menino vai ganhar um presente bem grande, e grosso. – Jensen correu o dedo por um papel invisível.

- E se eu não fui Papai Noel? – Jared perguntou sacana.

- Então será grande, grosso e profundo. – Jensen respondeu apertando o traseiro gostoso de Padalecki. Jared passou a língua pelos lábios, imitando Jensen, deixando o loiro louco.

- Ah... Jens. – Jared jogou a cabeça para trás, permitindo que Jensen atacasse seu pescoço famintamente. Ackles o deixou com uma marca do lado direito e beijou todo o maxilar até o lado esquerdo.

- Jay... Vou preparar um presente especial para você. – Jensen parou o que fazia, e falou enquanto passava as mãos sobre o peito nu de Jared. Pode ver a ereção do moreno sob a calça e a apertou ao finalizar a frase. – Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

Jared saiu de cima de Jensen, enquanto o loiro sumia pela casa. Ficou se perguntando o que aquele loiro maluco estaria fazendo e resolveu se divertir enquanto isso. Retirou sua calça e começou a apalpar seu falo ainda protegido pela cueca.

Jensen foi até a cozinha, ainda havia deixado seu presente de natal. O roupão vermelho serviria bem a calhar. Olhou para a cesta que dera a Jared sobre a pia. Havia um laço vermelho... Havia tido uma grande ideia.

Quando chegou a sala pode ver Jared no sofá, algo entre sentado e deitado, apertando os próprios mamilos e o membro gemendo baixinho.

- Se continuar assim com certeza será colocado na lista dos meninos maus. – Jared olhou para o lado e teve a visão do paraíso. Jensen havia ficado espetacular no roupão que lhe dera.

Jensen foi novamente para onde estava sentado antes, se colocando exatamente na mesma posição. – Vejamos. Aqui está. – Novamente a lista invisível. – Padalecki. Menino bom normalmente. Mas depois desse comportamento de hoje estou pensando em rebaixá-lo.

- Senhor Noel. – Jared novamente se sentava sobre as coxas de Jensen, fazendo questão de apertá-las no caminho. – O que eu tenho que fazer para ser um mau menino? – Jared começou a rebolar sobre o membro já semidesperto de Jensen.

- Voc... Ah... – Jared se mexia forte sobre seu membro. – Pode provar ao Papai Noel que não tem sido um bom menino... – Jensen acariciou a bochecha de Jared, fazendo-o entender o recado.

Jared atacou o pescoço de Jensen e começou a descer por todo seu peito, se demorando mais nos mamilos e no umbigo. Foi abrindo o roupão aos poucos, somente o espaço que precisava para trabalhar. Começou a beijar e dar leves mordidas em toda a região abaixo do umbigo, num caminho descendente que levava Jensen a loucura.

Se ajoelhou no chão e quando terminou de abrir o roupão de Jensen levou um susto. – Jensen, o que é...

- Seu presente. Eu disse que seria grande e grosso. – Jensen havia colocado a fita da cesta de chocolates amarrada na base de seu pênis, como um laço. Jared apenas sorriu.

- Esse é o melhor presente de todos. – Jared começou a lamber o pênis de Jensen, enquanto massageava as coxas do loiro. Não retiraria a fita ainda.

Começou a trabalhar no pênis do loiro, levando-o a loucura. Sugava fortemente, intercalando com lambidas e pequenas e leves mordidas na base, próximo a fita. Jensen levantava o quadril em busca de mais contato e Jared retrocedia, fazendo o loiro gemer alto e entrecortadamente.

A mente do loiro já estava embaralhada, como um borrão e já não conseguia distinguir nada mais. Não queria gozar ainda, mas duvidava que tivesse forças para fazer Jared parar. Sentia a boca de Jared acolhendo seu membro e a saliva do moreno escorrendo por todo seu pênis até seus testículos. E a fita começava a entrar no mar de sensações sobre seu falo.

Segurou fortemente na nuca de Jared e o trouxe para cima, beijando-o e colocando Jared de quatro sobre o sofá. Segurou seu membro com firmeza e começou a se masturbar com velocidade.

Jared sentiu jatos quentes de sêmen de Jensen sobre suas nádegas, respingando em sua entrada e escorrendo por suas coxas. Virou rapidamente o rosto para ver a expressão saciada do mais velho. Jensen estava lindo com os cabelos pregados na testa e a boca ainda mais vermelha e convidativa, depois de ter sido mordida na tentativa de evitar que gritasse.

- Jens... – Jared tentou trazer a atenção de Jensen, novamente para si.

Jensen não sabia quando Jared havia tirado a boxer que usava, mas ele estava lindo assim. Jensen podia ver tudo que lhe interessava e Jared não parecia ter vergonha de mostrar. Se aproximou um pouco do outro corpo, correndo as mãos pela lateral das coxas roliças de Jared.

Podia ver as gotas de seu sêmen escorrendo por elas e aquilo só o deixava ainda mais excitado. Jared estava impaciente.

- Jensen... Por favor! – As gotas quentes escorrendo por suas pernas estavam levando todo seu controle embora. Precisava se aliviar o mais rápido possível. E Jensen, justamente agora, queria ficar apreciando a vista?

Jensen segurou uma das mãos de Jared virando-o novamente e apontando a fita. – Um presente só pode ser usado depois de ser desembrulhado. – Jared estava de boca aberta e não podia acreditar no loiro.

Era um jogo de sedução. Qual dos dois levaria o outro ao limite primeiro. No jogo todas as armas serviam. Frases, olhares, toques, tudo. Tudo que pudesse fazer com que o outro atingisse um nível ainda mais alto de excitação.

Jared entrara no jogo com muitas cartas na manga. Buscou a ponta da fita, com a boca, fazendo Jensen engolir em seco. Um nível a mais fora alcançado. O loiro estava extasiado com a malícia exibida nos olhos de Jared durante o ato. Quando desfez o laço, o moreno sentou-se sobre os próprios pés, ainda com a fita a boca.

Segurou-a entre os dedos, examinando a fita atentamente. – Já posso usar meu presente. Já foi desembrulhado. – E sorriu, quase com inocência.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki, está querendo me deixar louco? – Jensen sorria, se aproximando do moreno.

- Não não... Apenas quero te levar as alturas. E ganhar meu presente. Papai Noel prometeu que seu eu fosse um mau menino ele seria grande, grosso e profundo. – Jared deixara a fita sobre a mesa, passando a acariciar o corpo do loiro, começando por seus braços, passando para suas costas, lentamente tocando todo o espaço que havia.

- Jay... Vamos para a cama? – Jensen se sentia excitado novamente com os toques de Jared sobre seu corpo, mas ali não era o local para o que pretendiam fazer.

Jared segurou nas mãos do loiro e o puxou do sofá. Jensen abraçou a cintura do moreno deixando-se ser conduzido pelo mais novo até o quarto, com a gigantesca king size no centro.

- Isso sim... – O loiro mal entrara no quarto e simplesmente parou a porta, admirando a grandeza da cama de Jared.

- Pretende mesmo ficar aí parado olhando? – Jared se jogou na cama, lançando os braços atrás da cabeça e admirando a beleza de Jensen, com o roupão aberto sobre seu corpo e algumas marcas que suas mãos haviam deixado. E obviamente o membro excitado e pulsante do loiro que já estava pronto para o que o moreno tanto esperava.

- Olhar também é bom, apressadinho. – Jensen se encostara ao batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, olhando nos olhos de Jared, mostrando-lhe todo seu desejo. – Ainda mais com essa vista. – Viu Jared ficar um tanto constrangido, mas logo o moreno se recuperara.

- Eu tenho certeza que posso fazer ficar mais interessante ainda. – Abriu as pernas e os braços, chamando Jensen. – Eu quero Jens. Eu _te_ quero. Logo... Agora... _Rápido._

Jensen se aproximou da cama, felinamente, com todo o charme que podia exalar. Pegara emprestada a postura de Dean Winchester, por alguns momentos.

Tocou o corpo de Jared. Todo ele. Desde os pés, em um leve carinho, subindo pelas panturrilhas durinhas, a lateral das coxas, levemente a virilha, fez alguns desenhos sobre o abdômen do moreno, chegando aos braços.

Jared gemia a cada toque, mas forte, ou apenas uma leve carícia. O loiro juntou seus lábios a exploração corporal e logo Jared era quase uma massa de nervos sem controle sobre seu próprio corpo. – Jens... Ah... – Estava próximo ao limite. Sentia isso. A tormenta de sensações começava a crescer em seu corpo, deixando-o entorpecido.

- Que tal Jay? Pode gozar sem eu nem tocar lá? Hã? Pode? – Jensen continuou a distribuir beijos por todo o corpo do moreno, toques sem fim lhe davam a sensação que Jensen estava por todo seu corpo, a todo o momento. – E então Jay? – Chegara próximo ao ouvido de Jared, soprando-lhe à orelha. – Eu não vou tocar _nele._ Mas quero ver você gozar Padalecki. Só pra mim. Porque sou eu que estou tocando seu corpo...

A voz de Jensen entrava por seus ouvidos como um mantra e já não conseguia distinguir som algum. Não sabia se conseguia decifrar o que o loiro dizia, mas o som de sua voz o hipnotizava. Faria o que ele quisesse. Seu corpo chegaria aonde o loiro mandasse.

- Venha Jay... Venha para mim... Liberte-se... Eu quero ver. Você pode... – Jensen lhe sugava o lóbulo, enquanto o incentivava com suas mãos. Logo alcançou sua boca, beijando-o intensamente. – Seja um mau menino Jay... Venha para mim, amor...

Jared não conseguiria descrever a sensação. Não conseguiria descrever nada. Não poderia dizer se havia gritado, ou se na força do gozo sua voz ficara presa em sua garganta. Só sabia que havia sido levado ao paraíso mais próximo apenas com a voz e os toques de Jensen Ackles. Sentira seu beijo forte e de repente o mundo se desfizera na melhor sensação que já sentira.

- Jared? – Jensen perguntava baixinho próximo ao se ouvido, com uma voz menos excitante que antes. – Tudo bem?

- Jens... Eu acabo de voltar do Nirvana. É um lugar legal! – Jared ria fracamente, tentando fazer as forças voltarem ao seu corpo. Ainda sentia alguns músculos convulsionarem. E novamente a sensação do sêmen que Jensen despejara sobre seu corpo na sala, voltava a se fazer presente.

- Jared... – Jensen matinha um olhar apaixonado em sua face.

- Jen! O Papai Noel ainda não me deixou usar o meu presente. – Jared tocou o membro de Jensen, que estava ao alcance de sua mão, já que Jensen estava deitado ao seu lado. – E eu quero muito brincar com meu presente.

Jensen gemeu longamente com a masturbação do mais novo, até que segurou sua mão, parando-o. Beijou Jared, mais uma vez ferozmente, como se pudesse arrancar o ar de seus pulmões.

Se colocou sobre o corpo do moreno, descendo novamente beijos por todo o corpo deste. Chegou a sua virilha, mas apenas distribuiu beijos e mordidas, ainda sem tocar o pênis de Jared.

Colocou uma das pernas de Jared sobre seu ombro e lubrificando dois dedos com sua própria saliva, começou a preparação. Colocou um dedo após o outro com calma, e levemente, fazendo Jared se acostumar com a invasão daquele espaço tão reservado de seu corpo.

Quando Jensen chegou ao terceiro dedo, Jared já choramingava e pedia por mais, querendo que Jensen o penetrasse de uma vez e acabasse com a tortura que estava fazendo. Calmamente Jensen se colocou sobre Jared, que abrira as pernas e os braços novamente acolhendo Jensen.

- Jay, tem certeza? Se você não quiser... – Jensen olhava bem no fundo dos olhos azul-esverdeados de Padalecki.

- Acha que eu sou louco? Quero você Jensen. Quero você fundo, forte, rápido. Quero agora. Por favor, Jen... Não me faça mais esperar. – Jared choramingava e suplicava, pedindo por Jensen. O loiro então teve a confirmação que precisava.

Colocou seu membro na entrada de Jared e começou a penetrá-lo lenta e controladamente. O corpo de Jared oferecia alguma resistência, e mesmo com um pouco de dor, o mais novo se prendia a pele de Jensen e não o deixava voltar um centímetro.

- Jensen! – Jared gritou no fim da penetração. Finalmente a sensação de ter Jensen por completo, dentro de seu corpo... Jared não podia querer mais nada. – Rápido. _Agora!_

Se ele estava pedindo, Jensen atenderia. Faria seus desejos se realizarem. Começou a se mexer e pode ver no rosto de Jared que ainda existia o desconforto. A face do moreno estava contorcida em uma careta de dor, mas não menos linda.

Os cabelos grudados pelo suor em sua testa, a boca aberta em gemidos prazerosos de se ouvir, os olhos fechados com afinco. Jensen se sentia maravilhado em poder ver tanta beleza e ainda sentir todo o calor e conforto de estar no corpo amado.

Jensen começou a perceber que a dor já se transformava quando Jared começou a cravar as unhas em suas costas, e gritar cada vez mais alto seu nome. Jensen não sabia de onde retirava forças, mas aumentava a velocidade das estocadas a cada grito de Jared. Ele queria sentir o prazer de Jared, se fundir a ele cada vez mais.

O moreno gritava em êxtase, e não podia mais se conter. O prazer aumentava a cada vez que Jensen investia dentro dele e sentir todo o corpo do loiro em contato com o seu aumentava ainda mais sua excitação.

Gritava o quanto podia, mas isso era insuficiente para extravasar todo o prazer sentido. Repetia o nome de Jensen inúmeras vezes, como uma oração contra a insanidade. Segurava a pele do loiro entre os dedos de forma a prendê-lo para si.

Era apenas um único movimento. Dois corpos em perfeita sincronia, no mesmo compasso.

E assim permaneceram. Atingindo o fim em conjunto, como um. Apenas um.

Jared sem forças apenas acolheu o corpo sobre o seu em um sono profundo. Jensen apenas se moveu para o lado, a fim de deitar sobre o peito do moreno. O sorriso satisfeito nos lábios de ambos denunciava o prazer, a cumplicidade e o amor compartilhados.

...J&J...

Jared acordou no meio da noite e sentindo quente, dolorido e protegido. Jensen se aninhava ao seu lado, mas já não estava sobre seu peito. Estava virado de costas para ele, mostrando as marcas que Jared deixara em suas costas.

O moreno sentiu vontade de se sentir culpado, mas quando tentou se mover perdeu os motivos. Ambos ficaram com marcas da primeira noite de _amor..._ Quase não podia crer. Jensen Ackles em sua cama. Depois de toda essa rodada de amor e sedução.

Levantou-se apenas para pegar um copo d'água. Ninguém podia culpar sua garganta de precisar de lubrificação depois de tantos gritos.

Foi até a cozinha, passando pela sala e algo lhe chamou atenção. A sala não estava no melhor estado, graças a brincadeira de antes, mas sobre a mesa, algo prendeu a visão de Jared.

A fita. Que Jensen usara em seu pênis. Que Jared retirara com a boca. No começo de toda aquela brincadeira. No começo de tudo. No começo da noite em que se amaram pela primeira vez.

Jared caminhou até a mesa e pegou a fita entre os dedos. Era apenas um símbolo, mas lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Segurou-a firme em seus dedos e foi até a cozinha pegar seu copo de água.

Voltou para o quarto e guardou o pequeno objeto em sua gaveta. Uma lembrança. Da melhor noite de sono de sua vida. Se deitou atrás de Jensen em 'conchinha' aproveitando do calor do loiro para se aquecer na noite fria do natal.

E pensar que aquele era pra ser o natal mais infeliz de sua vida...

...J&J...

_Um ano depois_

A cena parecia um Déjà vu. Outro natal, outra despedida, outro voo. Dessa vez ele não fora cancelado e poderiam passar o feriado tão esperado com os familiares. Tudo da forma como deve ser.

Mas estranhamente, dessa vez a sensação era a de que faltava algo. Ou alguém. Faltava Jared no feriado de Jensen e Jensen no feriado de Jared. Não pediriam um ao outro que deixassem a família de lado apenas para ficarem juntos. Era uma saudade boa. Sabiam que o reencontro seria tão bom quanto.

Dessa vez Jared partiria primeiro. Tinham conseguido um voo juntos até o aeroporto de Los Angeles, e agora cada um iria para sua casa. Não era desesperador. Apenas 448 km os separavam.

Já se preparavam para a despedida. Para o período já esperado de saudade mútua. Tinham conversado sobre isso durante o ano. Sabiam que era necessário e que assim que acabasse, seria como tinha sido durante aquele tempo juntos.

Não tinham sido perfeitos. Brigas e certos desentendimentos ocorreram. Muitas noites de amor ardente, tantas outras de amor calmo e preguiçoso.

Seriam apenas alguns dias. Estavam preparados. Mas talvez, uma coisa pudesse ajudar. Talvez... Apenas um gesto...

- Jensen! – Jared voltava correndo. Já havia se afastado quase vinte metros e estava a alguns minutos de se atrasar. Mas era hora de ser corajoso. Como nunca fora antes. – Esqueci seu presente.

Retirou do bolsou um pequeno pacote, menor do que sua mão, prata com alguns corações em vermelho e azul. Uma fita prata fechava o pequeno embrulho. Colocou sobre a mão de Jensen e esperou a reação do loiro ao abrir.

Jensen olhou para o pequeno pacote e novamente para Jared. Sua face exibia toda a confusão compreendida no ato. Retirou a fita do pacote e o virou, vendo dois pedaços de metal presos por uma fita vermelha cair sobre sua mão.

Os olhos de Jensen brilharam às primeiras lágrimas.

- O que é isso Padalecki? – Jensen pegou os dois anéis de ouro e a fita, ainda não acreditando que era realmente o que estava pensando. Olhava dos anéis para Jared e novamente para os anéis sem acreditar que aquilo era realmente o que era.

- Bom... São anéis Jensen; mais precisamente alianças. – Jared respondeu zombeteiro. – O Papai Noel passou lá em casa e deixou pra eu entregar para você. – De repente o sorriso morreu nos lábios de Jared. – Gostou? – Perguntou com certeza falta de confiança.

- É claro! Eu amei! Eu queria muito. Muito mesmo... Jay, o Papai Noel é um gênio. Ele sempre sabe o que a gente quer ganhar. – Jensen se jogou nos braços de Jared, sendo acolhido pelo moreno que aproveito par se refugiar na curva do pescoço de Jensen. O cheiro do loiro ainda o deixava estonteado.

- Que bom... Estava com medo de você não gostar. – Jared depositou um beijo leve, mas sentiu o arrepio percorrer o corpo de Jensen, visivelmente.

- Jay, eu estava louco pra ter uma dessas... Ainda mais com você me dando... Adorei! Mas, essa fita... Não é... – Jensen olhou surpreso para o rosto amado, e não acreditou quando Jared confirmou.

- É ela mesma. A mesma fita que embrulhou meu presente do ano passado. – Jared olhou para baixo, deixando Jensen vermelho.

- Você guardou! Não acredito. – Jensen novamente abraçou Jared, lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Ela era a melhor lembrança daquela noite. Por isso a usei nesse momento. – Jared também tinha lágrimas que não derramaria, presas nos olhos. – Feliz natal, meu amor. – Jared deu um beijo discreto nos lábios amados, pronto para se despedir e não se atrasar para pegar o voo.

- Feliz natal, meu maior e mais querido presente. – Jensen não se importou onde estavam, ou quem poderia ver e aprofundou seu último beijo com Jared. Ficariam sem se ver por muito tempo. Precisavam de uma despedida descente.

_Como se hoje de manhã em casa não tivesse sido descente._

Quando Jared se virou, Jensen apenas gritou, fazendo o moreno rir.

- Aproveita bem a K. T. – Fazendo menção aos três CDs e a camiseta que havia dado, para Jared de natal, da cantora.

- Pode deixar. E Jensen... – Jared se virou olhando no fundo dos olhos imensamente verdes do loiro. – Guarda um pouco do seu peru de natal pra mim, ok?

- Não precisa se preocupar Sasquatch. – Jensen pisou marotamente para Jared.

Seguiram, cada um para sua respectiva direção, mas coincidentemente cantando "I wanna see your peacock, cock...".

Não podiam esperar a volta do natal, para saborear sua ceia particular.

* * *

><p>E então?<p>

Gostaram do presente de Natal? Na verdade, o presente é daminha grande amiga, linda, maravilhosa, fofa, mais perfeita e sem comparação Ana Ackles.

É pra ela que gosta do loirão forte e ativo. Mas eu sei que ela também tem uma paixão escondida pelo meu moreno lindo!

Mas de verdade, essa fic é um presentinho pequeno, só pra lembrar a ela o quanto ela é especial pra mim e o quanto eu amo ela de paixão. Ela é uma amiga sem comparações, e tem sempre me ajudado mais do que eu podia imaginar.

Então como ela mesma diz: foi o mundo das fics que me trouxe uma pessoa excepcional e que eu já não sei viver sem!

Pra minha amorinha mais linda de todaaaas, aí vai a ceia de Natal!

Te amo Aninhaaaa!

E com vocês, o cantinho da Beta!

1 - Também quero descobrir esse poder, que me encanta.

2 - Sempre perfeito

3 - Adorei essa frase

4 - Muito safada essa parte

5 - Momento gritando feito louca; Eu fui uma menina má! Eu quero um peru desse pra mim.


End file.
